The Naked Visitor
by Prodigy Zero
Summary: Nero comes to visit Dante when his relationship w/kyrie ends. Dante realizes how he feels about the kid and feelings come out! Dante/Nero Yaoi Don't like, don't read. EXPLICIT I warned you


DMC- Dante/Nero Yaoi Possibly OOC

Dante was sitting at his desk when he felt it, not for the first time ever, but for the first time in a long time. He thought his initial feelings were a one time thing. He mulled it over, checking the clock every few minutes. "Where the fuck is he?" He growled to himself, leaning back and stretching his arms over his head.

Nero had called a few hours ago, requesting to stay at Devil May Cry with Dante for at least a few weeks; he had broken up with Kyrie and couldn't stay at Fortuna any more.. And Dante's own relief was an odd feeling. He of course agreed, slightly worried for the kid though he couldn't quite put his finger on why.

So now Dante sat with his booted feet kicked up on the cluttered desk and a magazine over his face. He tried not to think about Nero, and instead tongued a burn on the inside of his cheek. He was about to check the clock again when he heard the door click open and boots thud dully on the hardwood floor. "Hey old man, I bearing gifts. Not that your sorry ass deserves em'." Dante smiled to himself with out moving.

"Yeah yeah kid, I've heard it all before." Something rustled the papers on his desk and a zippering was heard. Dante pulled the magazine from his face and it fell carelessly to the floor as he stared.

Nero was bent over his bag, shirtless and drowned jeans clinging tightly to his thickly toned legs. "It's pissing rain outside, I'm gonna go put something dry on." Dante watched him walk upstairs clutching a leather bag in his right hand. He could hear the clanking of metal as the younger hunter unclasped his belt. Dante was alone now and let out a thick breath he didn't know he had been holding.

His mouth was dry as sand paper and his hands were clutched tightly in white knuckled fists. _'What the fuck is wrong with me?' _He sat up quickly as Nero's footsteps neared, grabbing a piece of pizza so he wouldn't have to speak right away. He wasn't sure he could. Nero's boots appeared at the cement landing and he jumped down two steps at a time, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Now isn't that a nice picture." He chuckled, staring at Dante whose mouth couldn't close. An entire piece of pizza hanging out of it as he struggled to chew. He didn't trust himself to speak yet but his eyes raked over Nero. He was clad in a tight black t-shirt and fresh denim, water droplets falling from his silvery hair.

Finally, Dante managed to swallow what felt like a cheese flavored brick, and stood from his desk to wrap the kid in a tight hug. "It's good to see you again; even if you are a punk bitch."

"Hey!" Nero socked him lightly in the chest, grinning and grabbing a piece from the opened box. The brought it to the couch, sitting down with a couple beers. "So what've you been up to at the retirement home?" Nero asked with a smiled, kicking his feet up on the coffee table.

"Nothing that concerns you. How was your first day of pre-school?" They smiled ruefully at each other, devouring the pizza then sitting in silence for what felt like hours. Dante wanted to reach out to the kid, run his fingers through the silky white hair and bite at Nero's pale skin. And as that image ran through his mind, he realized Nero had been speaking. "What?" Dante felt his eye brows knit up as he looked Nero dead in the eye.

The kid laughed. "You goin' senile on me, old man? I was asking what you are doing tomorrow." Dante relaxed a bit and shrugged, leaning back into the couch and closing his eyes.

"Sleeping."

"Seriously? You aren't doing _anything_?" Dante cracked an eye to stare at the kid.

"Why the hell should I be doing something?"

Nero snorted and stood up to stretch, revealing a thin line of skin that Dante couldn't pull his eyes away from no matter how hard he tried. "You don't remember, do you? I'm surprised Lady and Trish haven't been hounding you about your own birthday."

Dante glared at him and crossed his arms over his chest. "Look kid, no one I know cares enough to try and celebrate something so minimal. I ain't planning a fucking party and I'm not gonna cry over it like a fucking woman 'cause I don't have close friends. Not. Going. To happen." He saw a slight look of frustration drop into Nero's eyes as he looked away and out the window. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason…" He muttered, scratching the back of his neck. "I'm just gonna go to bed. Thanks for letting me stay here, Dante." Nero slapped the elder part devil on his back and made his way silently up the cement stairs. Dante heard his door click shut, and closed his eyes.

"Christ all mighty, I am such a dick." He muttered walking up stairs and pausing in front of Nero's door, staring at the light beneath it. He leant forward, wanting nothing more than to kick the door down and lay Nero on the bed to take him. But footsteps were coming closer, blocking out some light and Dante sprinted silently into his room just down the hall, closing the door as he heard Nero's door open. "This'll be a long fucking night." He sighed, falling onto his back and staring at the ceiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nero opened his door quietly, staring down the hall to Dante's room. The elder slayer's door was still closed and it was only nine am, so Nero darted down to hall to the bathroom, turning the water on hot and sighing as he leaned in to it. His shoulders relaxed as the water rolled down his muscles like thousands of small caresses. '_If only Dante were water right now…' _Nero sighed, wishing he could grow a pair and man up to his feelings. Even when he tried to kill Dante, Nero always knew he was in love with the older slayer. "Ain't gonna happen Nero." He said quietly to himself, running a bar of soap over his chest before turning off the water.

He stepped out, realizing he hadn't brought any clothes into the bathroom with him. _'No matter, I'll just grab a towel.' _He turned around, pulling open the door to the cabinet. "Goddamnit, are you fucking kidding me, Dante?" He cursed with a loud exhale as he stared into the empty cabinet. No towels. No clothes. _'Guess I'm doin the nude fun run to my room.' _Nero tugged the door open and stepped into the hall where he was met with a sharp gasp. Nero stopped dead in his tracks and glanced up at Dante who had paused in the hall, coming out of his room. "You really need to put some towels in there, old man." Nero turned away as he spoke and blushed profusely, nearly jogging to his room and closing the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Well slap my ass and call me Judy.' _Dante stood silently in the hall, thinking to himself as he was unable to get Nero's naked form out of his mind's eye. His leather pants felt a great bit tighter now. "Maybe I should throw out all my towels…" He muttered, walking slowly down the cemented steps and into the kitchen, putting Ebony and Ivory on the desk. He had a job to do today and wondered in Nero wanted to join, finally hearing footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

He turned as Nero walked in, a pink blush on his cheeks. Dante smiled to himself and pulled a cold box of pizza from the fridge. "Seriously, is that shit everyday with you?" Nero gestured to the pizza and grimaced. Dante merely smiled and shoved it into the microwave for ten minutes. "You have a job today?" He asked, gesturing to Dante's guns on the table.

"Yeah, wanna come with me?" Nero's blush deepened and Dante raised an eyebrow.

"I've always wanted to come with you; I mean on a mission. Ya know?" Nero turned quickly, muttering something as he stepped out of the room and sat on the couch. His face was in his hands. _'Jesus stupid, you almost fucking slipped up…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dante stared after the kid, biting his lip and forgetting all about food. He checked the guns, putting them in their holsters and heading over to his desk. Nero looked up at him through white hair that hung wetly in front of his eyes. "You almost ready to go kid?" He asked, not looking up.

"Sure." Nero pulled on his jacket and fastened Blue Rose and Red Queen into their places, curling his Bringer into a tight fist. "But don't call me kid." It was dark outside despite nearly being noon. Ominous thunder clouds were descending, bringing with them the threat of lightning and rain.

"It's not far from here, we can walk." They passed by Dante's motorcycle, walking just a few miles before they caught sight and smell. It was a ruddy warehouse with two metal doors slid partially open. Nero pulled out Red Queen, swinging the blade in a low arc as they neared the door. "I can smell them…" Dante said softly, pulling his guns from their holsters. They paused at the opening, a few trickles of sunlight filtering in through the cracked ceiling. Everything was quiet and that made Dante suspicious.

As soon as the two devil slayers stepped into the warehouse hell opened its gates. The doors behind them slammed shut with an ear wrenching screech. A group of marionettes seemed to float towards them, arms dangling limply at their sides until they became closer. They screamed, slashing at the half demons but Nero and Dante were ready.

Ebony and Ivory let out twin waves of bullets, shattering the demons limbs as they cried in agony. Red Queen cut easily through the thin bodies, dispersing them on the dirty floor as more demons appeared to Nero's right. He turned to face them, never noticing the Frost that rose up behind him ready to shoot a beam of ice into him. Dante noticed at the last minute, attempting to warn him. "Hey kid, watch out behind you!" He screamed, shooting at the frost though it didn't seem to have an effect on the icy killer.

"Quit fucking calling me kid!" He screamed, turning just as the frost sent a spear of ice his way. Nero dodged it, the ice killing two marionettes behind him. Nero sliced through the demon's neck, killing it instantly as he turned to Dante with dread.

The elder slayer was completely surrounded, attempting to fight off a dozen or so of the fetish demons and a few of the frost. Nero began to beat away at the masses as a Shadow leapt from the corner, taking Dante with him. Its claws dug into the man's back, earning a cry of pain as he was unable to trigger.

"Dante!" Nero screamed, lopping of the heads of several demons at once. The shadow bared its teeth, biting angrily at Dante's shoulder before Nero got a hold of him. His Bringer glowed brightly as Nero held the shadow by its throat, tightening his hold as he plunged Red Queen into the stomach of the dying demon. It choked out a death cry, becoming limp and turning to dust. Nero collapsed next to Dante, putting his sword on his back and turning Dante over. "Jesus Christ old man, look what you got your self into now." Tears were forming in the corners of Nero's eyes as Dante's own orbs became half lidded. "You're losing a lot of blood, we gotta get you home." Nero slung Dante over his shoulder, running as fast as he could through the pouring rain and lightning storm.

He kicked the door in, letting it close behind him as he set Dante on the couch. He coughed up blood, hardly able to move and Nero wondered if he would be able to heal at all. Nero ripped his companion's leathers off, examining his wounds. The one on his neck was the worst and Nero bandaged it quickly. He took a thick roll of gauze, helping Dante to sit up sideways on the couch.

"Jesus kid, I really do feel like an old man now." _'Though I'm not opposed to you being this close.' _He thought silently as Nero leaned into his back, grabbing the gauze and wrapping it tightly a few times.

Nero sighed and admired Dante's back, biting his lip as he came forward again to grab the gauze from the other side of Dante. Oh how he longed just to dip his tongue out and lick the side of Dante's neck, to make him shiver from a gentle touch and cry out in pleasure from a rough one. Then all too soon, Nero was done and the gauze was gone. Dante was beginning to heal now and his color was already coming back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dante felt the kid stand up and sigh, "You're all done, Dante."

"Thanks kid, I owe you." He said quietly, suddenly lonely now that Nero wasn't pressed against his back. Dante stood as well, facing Nero now as they stared silently at each other. Dante gave a half assed smile and nodded, beginning to ascend the stairs.

"Dante," Nero's soft voice stopped the elder slayer in his tracks and he turned to Nero now. "I'm really glad you're okay. Are you coming back down for some food?" He asked and Dante though the kid looked nervous though he had no idea why.

"Yeah sure, I'm just going to change my clothes." He went up stairs and closed the door softly behind him, sliding down it until he was solidly on the floor. Dante sighed to himself and stripped off his soaked leather pants with some difficulty, standing up and rifling around his dresser for dry clothes. He pulled on dry boxers and walked to the bathroom holding a black shirt in his hand. Dante pulled at the gauze, his neck nearly healed while his back didn't hurt any more. He pealed the gauze off, tossing it to the floor and tugging the shirt on over his head.

Fresh pizza sat on the coffee table in front of Nero who was sitting suspiciously close to the edge of the couch as if something were behind him. Nero stood, handing him a bottle of water as Dante raised an eyebrow at it. "You're dehydrated…and we have no beer left because you drank it all." Nero smiled and sat cautiously back down on the couch. "I know you said you didn't want to celebrate, but you've said before I listen worse than a deaf man." He pulled out a large box wrapped in black paper and a small red bow on the front.

Dante felt like an ass hat for being so rude to the kid the other day. "You really didn't have to." Dante smiled at Nero who merely urged him to open it albeit he was nervous. Dante tugged the paper off, pulling the top of the box open and gasped as he stared into it. He pulled out a flat black gun that some how seemed to fit his theme with Ebony and Ivory though the barrel was longer and thinner. His name was on the side intertwining with a rose full of thorns.

"It was built more for speed and accuracy than just power." Nero smiled and looked up at him.

"So are a lot of things, kid." The elder muttered through his smile. He noticed an inscription on the bottom and held it closer to his face, hearing Nero's breathing pause. _**'To prove that someone does care about you' **_was all it said. Dante look up slowly from the gun and met Nero's glassy blue orbs.

"I'm serious, Dante." He said softly, a blush running across his cheeks as Nero scratched at his nose in embarrassment. "I do care about you."

Dante couldn't hold back any more and put the gun in its box on the ground. He leaned in slowly, threading his fingers through Nero's silky hair as he brought their faces closer. He gave Nero a chance to move, but the young slayer stayed where he was, eyes bright with excitement. Dante smoothed his lips over Nero's and tapped his tongue along the kid's bottom lip asking for entrance. His mouth opened and their tongues danced blissfully against each other.

Nero felt his arousal growing and his devil side began to take over as his Bringer ripped Dante's shirt off, tossing it behind the couch. His human hand trailed down the other's chest and slid under the waist band of his boxers. Dante moaned into Nero's mouth, his other hand coming up to brush lightly against Nero's growing hard on. They began stroking each other in rhythm as Dante pushed Nero onto his back and tugged his still wet jeans off.

"Hmm, what do we have here?" Dante grinned against Nero's mouth as the younger's arousal pressed against him. "Looks like someone's excited."

Nero blushed again as he panted and grabbed at Dante's hips. "Shut up old man, and fuck me already." He gasped out, eyes half lidded.

"Whatever you say kid." With that, Dante lifted Nero's hips and began to stretch the kid with his fingers.

"D-dante…what the f-ahhh…" Nero strained as his back arched off the couch, pressing their bare chests together.

When he could fit three fingers, Dante pulled them out and lubed his cock up, trying to make it as easy as possible for the virginal angel underneath him. Placing himself at Nero's entrance, Dante leaned forward, his lips brushing lightly over the shell of Nero's ear as he whispered, "I love you, Nero." He kissed the kid's lips, not giving him a chance to respond before plunging into Nero's entrance, exciting a moan of pain and pleasure at the same time. They both groaned, taking a moment to get use to the new feeling.

"P-please Dante…" Nero managed, dragging the claws of his glowing Bringer across the elder's back in appreciation. Blood was drawn but the wounds healed quickly. Dante pulled put, only to bring himself back in with more force. "Yes…" Nero panted, eyes closed while Dante's remained open to watch his face. "More" Nero felt himself trigger and that was all the encouragement that Dante needed. He triggered a second later, going full force into Nero, not having to worry about hurting him.

Dante moved faster and harder, stroking at Nero's erection as he howled and purred in the kid's ear. "Fuck," He sighed, biting his own lip. "I'm gonna cum kid…" Nero nodded, his eyes still closed as he exploded and cried out. Cum covered their chest and Dante's hand just as Dante released, pleased to see that he had created this feeling for his young lover.

Nero felt hot liquid pour into him and moaned softly, wishing they could stay like this forever. He kissed Dante again, biting at his bottom lip just before Dante pulled out of him. Nero felt slightly saddened by the loss of heat, but Dante lay back down, bringing Nero into his arms and closing his eyes as the thunder rolled and the lightning struck.

"Dante," The elder slayer's head moved up from its spot on Nero's chest, a wide smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah, Nero?"

"I love you too."

Dante smiled, kissing the kid once more before settling down and closing his eyes._ 'Guess I know what to get him for __**his**__ birthday.'_

**Okay, so tell me what you guys think. I've been mulling over the idea of a one-shot for Dante and Nero for quite some time, but until today it didn't come out like I planned. Didn't like? Then don't read, I warned you so please don't flame. I'd love some reviews people! If I get enough I might do a whole story line of Dante and Nero. Thanks loves!**


End file.
